


Fine Eyes

by AstraLowelle



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Gen, Jewelry, comeuppance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Caroline Bingley gets an unsettling piece of news while attempting to bait Mr. Darcy.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 268





	Fine Eyes

"Have you seen Miss Bennet out today?" Caroline asked, casually throwing the question out to all the inhabitants of the Netherfield parlor. "She was rambling about the park again, as if she had nothing better to do with her time."

Mr. Darcy, whom the question was principally and subtly aimed at, looked up.

"I did," he said.

"And did you see that sapphire pendant around her neck, Mr. Darcy? It seems odd for a country girl to sport such a bauble, don't you think? Or did you not see it, in that your attention was fixed solely upon her fine eyes?"

Darcy looked up fully at this, and a twinkle passed between the eyes of himself and his friend.

"I am flattered that you appreciate my taste, Miss Bingley."

"Your taste, Mr. Darcy? Whatever can you mean?"

"Well, simply that it was I who gifted Miss Bennet the 'bauble' you saw."

 _"Oh!"_ Caroline stammered a moment, and then, regaining her composure, straightened her dress and opened her fan. "How very kind of you. But tell me, is it proper to bestow such finery upon-"

"My future wife, Miss Bingley? I do indeed."


End file.
